Unexpected Imprint
by MsBookWorm7
Summary: Who would have ever thought that a werewolf would imprint on a vampire, their enemies? A TanyaxSeth imprint story.
1. Invitation

**A/N:**

**Hello Everyone! **

**This is my first story ever on this site! I know this pairing is a little weird but hopefully you guys like this story! I would love some feedback on this first chapter. Thanks and review! **

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

**Tanya POV:**

I had just finished hunting and ran back to the house.

"Tanya! Could you come here for a second?" my sister Kate asked.

"Sure."

I walked into her bedroom and saw Garrett there too.

"Oh hey Garrett."

"Hello Tanya", he said. They had huge grin on their faces. I wonder what is going on. . .

Then Kate said, "We have something to tell you. She paused for a second then said," We're going to get married!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed. I hugged then both.

Then she asked me," Tanya, will you be my maid of honor?"

" Of course I will!"

**Seth POV:**

It's been 4 and a half years since the almost fight against the Volturi. I have been visiting the Cullen house frequently. They were my other family almost. I barely noticed the vampire scent anymore.

I was eating Esme's delicious food when Alice's face went blank. What was- oh yeah, she was having a vision.

A couple of seconds later she smiled then squealed. Ouch! My ears!

"Oh my god, Kate and Garrett are getting married! We are getting invited by Kate and Garrett in a couple of minutes!"

"Finally!" Esme exclaimed. But then Alice got a weird look on her face.

"I can't see! They must have made a decision that I can't see", Alice said worriedly.

Jasper calmed her down with his power. She looked visibly calmer in a second.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we will figure out what it is soon." Jasper reassured.

At that moment I smelt and heard the heard footsteps of two vampires. It must be Kate and Garrett. Carlisle went to answer the door and greeted them.

Kate walked into the room and I recognized her pale blond hair. Then Garrett who was long and rangy and he had long sandy hair. But his eyes weren't ruby red anymore; they were now a color that was a deep gold-looking amber color. A color much like the Cullen's eye color. He must have changed his hunting style for his soon to be wife. Everyone greeted the couple.

"Well I guess everyone has already heard the news from Alice . . . and it's true! Garrett and I are getting married!" Kate exclaimed.

There was a lot of chatter congratulating the couple.

Then Kate said, "All of you are welcome, even the werewolves. So that was what caused Alice to not see.

"It is going to be held at our home in Alaska, on April 22nd at 5pm."

"How wonderful!' Esme exclaimed.

"We will definitely be there!" Alice promised.

"Well, we better go then. We still have things to plan." Kate said.

"Alright then, it was good to see you!' Bella said.

Then the vampires said their goodbyes and left. I could tell Alice was very excited about the wedding. She literally dragged Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Nessie to the mall to get everyone dresses and tuxes. Oh joy.

"Hey Jake, do you think I could patrol for awhile?" I asked.

He looked a little beat and in need of some rest.

"Sure Seth. Thanks, I really am tired anyways."

He yawned then went upstairs. Once I heard him snoring I went outside and phased.

**A/N:**

**So? What did you think? **

**Please review, It would help alot! **

**Love,**

**MsBookworm7**


	2. The Wedding

**A/N:**

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys like this story. I made a couple of improvements (I hope) but I'm still working on it. This is a longer chapter so I hope your happy about that.**

**I want to give a humongous shout out to my reviewers: freshcherry, Dreamy Emo Poet, and SuperSumer. (Only 3 but I'll work on it) SuperSumer really helped me out in this chapter so big Taylor Lautner hugs for her! =). Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

**A couple of weeks later. . . **

**Seth POV:**

Alice is dancing around making sure that everyone look perfect in there dresses and tuxes. I have to wear a tux, which is very uncomfortable. Way different them I'm used to. Jake and I were the only wolves coming.

Alice announced that is was time to go so everyone head out to the Cullen's garage. Alice insisted that we drive because she didn't want to mess up our clothes. We walked in the garage and I was speechless. They had a silver Volvo, a yellow Porsche, a green Jeep, and a black Mercedes. Wow.

I had to drive in the Volvo with Bella and Edward. There wasn't that much talk on the way to the wedding.

We drove to the wedding very fast. These vampires apparently loved to drive fast. It had lights in the trees with big blue satin bows that we saw when we where driving up the path to the house.

The house we drove up to was magnificent. It almost looked like a castle. "You know, they also have an indoor pool," Edward said.

Sometimes I'm glad he can read my mind, other times . . . not really.

"I heard that,"

"I know,"

Everyone got out of the cars and walked into the house. We were greeted by most of the vampires that were at the almost fight with the Volturi. It stank of vampire, EW. But I dealt with it. I could tell that Jake felt the same way. While everyone was conversing and talking, I watched Nessie and Jake and how in love they were, I wish I could have that.

Then, a vampire come down the staircase, I think her name was Carmen, and announced that everyone can now go into the grand ballroom so the wedding could start. The room was beautiful. Candles were everywhere and there where blue clothes draped everywhere. There were also bright lights down the aisle.

Once everyone was seated the music started. Garrett walked in with a huge grin on his face, he looked very nervous. Then it was time for the maid of honor to enter.

She had strawberry-blond hair and she had on a blue gown with a flowy skirt. She was beautiful. Then suddenly she looked into my eyes as she was scanning the crowd. I was completely in heaven. She was now the only thing that mattered in my life. I felt as if she was the only one that held me down on Earth and my heart was already her's.

Oh crap, I think I just imprinted.

**Tanya POV:**

The days flew by as we prepared for the wedding. Kate and Garrett decided the colors for the wedding would be different shades of blue. We invited almost all of the vampires that we knew. I wasn't so happy about the werewolves coming to the wedding. They reek! It smells like wet dog, egh!

We decorated the ballroom with blue drapes and candles. We put lights to go along the aisle.

Kate and Garrett were literally the perfect couple. I am so happy for them, but I wish that I could fall in love with someone that made me feel whole.

The day of the wedding had finally come.

I had help Kate get her makeup on and her dress. Her dress was beautiful. It had lace embroidery with a ruffle skirt with a very long train. It had a blue bow around the waist. Her veil was all lace also.

I had her hair with curled ringlets that framed around her face and if in a messy bun with two blue clips that held it together.

Carmen walked in after getting dressed and she gasped.

"Tanya, you are a miracle worker! Kate, you look so beautiful!"

Kate smiled and said," I couldn't have done this without you, both of you,"

Then Carmen turned to look at me," You look wonderful also Tanya!"

Kate had me wear this flowy light blue dress because I was the maid of honor. Color coordinating and everything. . .

"Well I have to go downstairs very quick, but I will be right back," and she walked out of the room.

"Kate, Irina would be very proud of you right now and so am I. You're starting a new life."

The loss of our sister had really shaken us up. She did a horrible thing but we still miss her dearly.

"Tanya, I really hoped she would be here."

I hugged her then and pulled back to see my sister looking like she would cry. But, I knew the tears would never fall.

"I love you Tanya"

"Love you too Kate" then I smiled.

Right then Carmen waltzed in and said, "It's time!"

Kate took a deep breath and we walked out of the room.

It was my turn to walk down the aisle. I looked around into the crowd, and then I locked eyes with HIM. I almost gasped. He was sort of beautiful. **(A/N: Ha-ha quoting Bella) **I looked deep into his eyes and I felt love that spread from my core and made me whole. My non-beating heart was already his. When I got to the front of the room, I didn't even pay attention to the wedding. I just swam in his eyes.

**Seth POV:**

Jake nudged me and asked, "Dude, did you just imprint?"

"Yeah," I said still in a trance.

"Didn't you see her at Edward and Bella's wedding?"

"Well I guess I should have, I guess I never really looked into her eyes."

I instantly regret not looking into her eyes them. Then it truly hit me. I just imprinted on a vampire.

**A/N:**

**Well? Love it? Hate it? **

**Late me know!**

**The Green Button is calling to you. . . Press It!**


	3. The Love of My Life

**A/N:**

**Hiya yall!! I know I haven't written a chapter in about a week, and I am extremely sorry! FYI, this might be a kind of short chapter. I was having a lot of problems on this chapter but a huge thanks to SuperSumer, because she really helped me out a whole lot. I want to give Seth hugs to all of my reviewers on the last chapter: SuperSumer, freshcherry, FailCullen, BiteMe21, and tsebehtsiellivllams! Thanks so much for the reviews! It really helps me write faster, and makes me not be lazy and procrastinate on writing another chapter!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Ciao! **

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Love of My Life**

**Tanya POV:**

As the ceremony went on I didn't really even pay attention. Then suddenly it was over and everyone was clapping for the newly married couple. After them I walked down the aisle still looking at HIM. (Sigh). I wish I knew his name. . . .Maybe it's Christian, or even Will. I have to find out now, or I might possibly die. . . Well, I am already dead anyways.

Oh snap, I just remembered. . . Edward can hear my thoughts. I guess he knows that I'm suddenly in love with HIM. Wait this guy cannot possibly be a vampire. He must be a. . . Oh my god, NO! This can't be happening! I have fallen in love with a DOG!

It was really weird how I was suddenly attracted to him; I heard Eleazar talking to Carlisle about something that might be related to this on the phone maybe a couple of days ago.

_*Flashback*_

"_Well Carlisle, I would like to hear more about these werewolves of yours."_

"_They are our friends Eleazar. They would never harm us. We are allies with them and we have a treaty with them. We can not harm anyone or hunt on our land."_

"_Well what about one of those wolves, Jacob I think. Are him and Nessie mates?"_

"_Well yes. For werewolves they have something like love at fist sight. But something that is stronger then that. It's called having an-,"_

_*End Flashback*_

That was all that I heard. I wonder what it was called. I have got to talk to him later. Why do I feel like he already has made me whole?

**Seth POV:**

As Tanya, man her name is pretty, walked back down the aisle she got this weird look on her face. Uh-oh, I guess she has figured out that I'm a werewolf.

Now everyone was starting to walk to the reception area. The tables were decorated with blue and white tablecloths. They even had name cards to show you were you were supposed to sit. The Cullens, Jake and I all filled up a table. There was also a big dance floor in the center of the room. I was sitting in between Jacob and Bella at the table.

"Wow, wasn't that a beautiful wedding, Seth?" Bella asked.

"Umm… yeah . . . it was."

Truth was I wasn't really paying that much attention to it. Edward half smiled at that. I wonder when I should tell everyone that I imprinted . . . I might as well get over it already.

"Well, Seth has something to tell everybody," Edward said, "Seth?"

Stupid bloodsucker! I didn't mean now!

"Come on Seth! Tell us! You know I can't see your future." Alice whined.

"Well, I . . . um. . . I imprinted, on a vampire."

Alice was the first to respond because everyone else was basically in total shock.

"Who was it? Tell us, please!"

"I kind of imprinted on Tanya."

Everyone at the table gasped except for Edward and Jasper.

"WHAT???"

**Tanya POV: **

Kate looks the happiest I have ever seen her. Well, Of course she would be happy. It is her wedding day by the way. After all the guests were going to the reception, we went into the room also.

My mystery man was sitting next to Bella and some other wolf. Oh wait, I think his name was Jacob, I'm not exactly sure. I could tell because he reeks! They smell like wet dog, but I think I could get used to it. Did I really just say that?

I have to figure out what was going on with me and this wolf. As my family sat down at the table and Eleazar called everyone for a toast I thought of ways to ask the dog what was going on.

Oh, wait. Edward. He could pass along a message.

Hey Edward, could you please ask the other dog, not Jacob, to meet me in the living room right now?

Across the room, I saw Edward nod his head a little bit and then he whispered something to my mystery man.

I told Kate I would be right back then walked out the door.

**Seth POV:**

Tanya and her family walked into the room. But before she sat down at the table and whispered something into Kate's ear. Then she walked out of the room.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Meet Tanya in the living room right now. She wants to talk to you."

Then I also stood up to walk out the door. Everyone at our table had to be curious but they didn't say anything. Yet.

As I walked to the living room with butterflies in my stomach I heard someone say, "Hello."

"Um. . . Hi." I said stupidly. I was too stunned by how perfect she was. This was my imprint. Wow.

"I just have one big question for you."

"Well before you ask the question, I just want to let you know my name is Seth."

I stook out my hand for her to shake. As she grabbed it there was an electric current running through us. Even though I didn't want to I let go.

"Tanya."

"I know"

"I was wondering. . . Why is there an attraction between us? I feel like I just fell in love with you and then I didn't even know your name. This is crazy! Vampires and werewolves just don't mix!"

"Well, do you know what imprinting is?"

"No, what is it?"

I took a deep breath then said, "It's kind of like meeting your soul mate for life."

"Let me guess, you imprinted on me?"

"Looks like it."

"Oh gosh."

**A/N:**

**And that's it! I know this chapter was super short and I am super sorry! **

**I promise I will update WAY sooner! Well, Au revoir! **

**Don't forget to review! Love you guys! **


	4. Secret Place

**A/N:**

**I want to give a huge shout out to the people who reviewed on Chapter 3 even though it took me a long time to write it: tsebehtsiellivllams,** **LordXeenTheGreat, FailCullen, SuperSumer, Davidgabi18, and Bloodsucker94!!!! Thanks so much ya'll. Now, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 4: Our Secret Place**

**Tanya POV: **

Oh wow. A werewolf just automatically fell in love with me. Well, this is a shock.

What's going to happen now? How am I going to tell my family? What's my life going to be like now? Do I love Seth back?

"I know this is kind of creeping you out. I didn't expect this either." Seth said.

"You got that right. Well, what's going to happen now?"

Well, I really wanted to show you my "secret place". I swore that if I ever imprint I would show it to her first." He said.

"Well. . . Do think anyone would mind us skipping the reception?"

"Maybe, but who cares?"

"I guess your right. This only happens rarely. Let's go."

Just then Edward walks own of the reception area and comes over to us.

"Well, since you guys are leaving I'll cover for you. Don't worry about it Tanya. Just go have fun."

"Thanks Edward," Seth said.

Then he grabbed my hand. Gosh it was warm! I could get used to this. We walked outside into the lush forest and he asked,

"So, where's this secret place of yours?"

"Not telling or it wouldn't be a surprise." He said then winked at me. Did my dead heart just melt a little?

"Fine be like that.", then I put on my best pout face.

"All right, fine. I'll give you a hint. It has a view of the ocean. That's all the hints you're getting.

"Fine."

"Do want me to phase so we can run?"

"Okay."

He went behind the trees, wait what is he-, oh. . . If my face could get red I would be blushing right now.

Then from behind the trees came this huge wolf. It was a gangly, tan wolf. He walked toward me slowly, and then looked up at me with sincere kind eyes. I noticed his dress pants tied around his ankle.

"So, do you want to race?" I asked him.

"He smiled then made a sound that sounded like laughter.

"Ready, set, go"

Then I was off. I love running; it makes me feel so free. I noticed that Seth was about a couple of yards behind me. I didn't know wolves were so fast. I need to step my game up.

By now Seth was about 2 feet away from me. Uh-oh. Then all of a sudden he was past me. And after a couple of minutes he stopped and I gasped at what I saw.

We were probably right by the border between Washington and Canada. We were at the top of the mountain, in a clearing. It had a view of the ocean with forest below. Right then there was a rainbow shining across the sky. In one word, it was magnificent. All of a sudden the human Seth walked out of the trees.

"I just come here to think and relax, do you like it?" Seth asked.

"Of course I do! This is beautiful!"

Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me into a fiery hug. He ran a hot temperature! I liked being here with him, it was comforting. Then he let go but kept holding my hand.

"You know, Seth said, 'There is a beach by the ocean maybe we can go down there one time. This spot is almost right in between Canada, Washington, and Alaska. A perfect meeting spot for us to come to."

"This is perfect." Then I sighed. I realized that we had been away for about 2 hours! Oh man, Kate is going to kill me! Wait, I'm already dead anyways. . . .

"So what are some perks to being a werewolf?"

Seth smiled then said, "Well whenever you phase any other wolf that is phased can hear your thoughts. You can kind of talk back in forth. It's very useful when you need to communicate really fast. Also, you heal very fast. If I got a bruise right now, by the time we got back to your house it would be gone. We also don't age. I am 17 years old but I can forever look like I'm twenty."

"So how many wolves are in your pack? How many have imprinted?"

"Well, there's Jared and Kim, Jacob and Nessie, Sam and Emily, but Sam stopped phasing a little while ago. There's Quil and Claire, Embry and Allison, Paul and Rachel, Brady, who is Paul and Rachel's son, but he hasn't imprinted yet. Then Sam's son, Collin and his imprint Kendra. Last but not least, there's my sister, Leah. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Wow, there is a lot of people in the pack. I can't wait to meet them! But, what if they don't accept me, because I'm a vampire."

"They'll just have to deal with it."

I hadn't realized how much time had gone by!

"Oh snap! We have to go back now; I bet my family is worried. I didn't know so much time had gone by!"

"Do we have to go back?"

"No, I wish we could stay forever and ever but we have to go back now."

"Okay, one second."

Seth went behind the trees again and phased. He came out in his wolf form, and then started running. I ran with him, my heart whole and I was really happy.

Seth stopped about one fourth of a mile away. He was human again and he said, "Tanya, will you go on a date with me on Friday? I want you to meet my family and the pack. I know they won't be happy I imprinted on a vampire, but will you come with me?"

"Of course I will!"

"Okay, let's face your family, I already told the Cullen's about me imprinting on you, so let's go!" Seth said.

**Seth POV: **

As we walked into the house I was once again hit with the vampire smell. But after that I didn't really notice it. Then we were bombarded by our family with tons of questions.

Where have you been? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? Tanya, I was so worried about you! Why are you with that dog?

Then Tanya yelled, "Guys! Calm down! I'll tell you what happened if you just be quiet for a second!"

Everything went quiet. You could've heard a pen drop. Well, we are supernatural people. We would have heard it no matter what was going on.

Tanya spoke again and asked her family, "First of all, do you guys know what imprinting is?

All of them said no.

"Well, imprinting is when a werewolf falls in love with the one they are supposed to be with forever. You could call it love at first sight. It turns out that Seth here has just imprinted on me and we just went out to talk about some stuff."

Kate was the first to answer after that, "So you're in love with a werewolf now?"

Then Tanya said, "I guess so."

**A/N:**

**So what did you guys think? I hope you guys really loved this chapter. I worked hard on it. **

**REVIEW!!!! =). **

**Love you guys,**

***~MsBookWorm7~***


	5. Telling the Pack and Bonfire

**A/N: Hey guys!!! **

**Please read and review!**

**Big hugs for Ch.4's reviewers: SuperSumer, LordXeenTheGreat, and Trasselgirl!!!! **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Remember: Reviews make me write faster and I didn't get barely any so that's why it took me a long time to write this one. So get ready to read! Also, thanks for all the people who story alerted this story and favorited it. It really means a lot! **

**Now to the story, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Telling the Pack**

**Tanya POV: **

So after Kate and Garrett left for their honeymoon and after dealing with our families, Seth and I were finally left alone.

"Well, I really don't want to leave, but I need to tell the Elders and the pack that I imprinted, but I will pick you up at seven tomorrow okay?" Seth asked.

"All right."

Then he was out the door, phased, and then was gone.

**Seth POV: **

After we got to the Cullen's house I went outside, phased, and then ran to Sam and Emily's house.

"Hey Emily, what are you cooking?"

"Cooking some food for the pack. Why are you here?"

"_I _just wanted to talk to Sam about something."

"Oh okay Sam, Seth needs to talk to you!" she yelled into the house.

Sam was down in a couple of seconds and that's when I started to get nervous. How would he react to me imprinting on a vampire? What would everyone else think?

"What's up Seth? How was the wedding?"

"Good, just that today I. . . Well I imprinted on somebody."

Emily looked very happy for me and said her congratulations.

"Who did you imprint on?"

"I imprinted on a vampire."

Shock and worried expressions filled their faces.

"What do you mean you imprinted on a vampire? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I really did. Her name is Tanya and she is part of the Denali Clan."

"So she's a "vegetarian" too?"

"Yeah, and I also invited her to the bonfire tomorrow night to meet the pack and hear the legends."

"Okay, go phase; you need to tell the rest of the pack. I need to go tell the Elders." Sam said as he walked out the door. I followed him out and phased.

Sam and I called all of the pack for a meeting. I tried to keep my mind to myself as everyone phased, then when the last person did, my thoughts took control. They knew everything that happen there was silence then.

"_You imprinted on a vampire?!?!"-Paul_

"_She's coming to the bonfire!?!"-Embry_

"_What about the treaty!?!"-Collin_

"_My brother imprinted on a leech!?!" -Leah_

Then Jake in his Alpha voice said, 'Everyone calm down! You know imprinting is nothing he can control. I have already talked it over with the Denali and Cullen clans. Tanya is going to come to the bonfire, the treaty won't change. Everyone phase back except for Paul and Brady, it's your guys turn to patrol."

I phased back and went home thinking about Tanya and about the bonfire tomorrow night.

**The Next Day. . . . =). **

**Tanya POV: **

I was so excited about my date with Seth. I had on blue jeans, and a blue and purple top with a sweater. I didn't want to get too dressed up.

I heard a car about half a mile away.

I called out into the house, "I'm leaving!"

"Okay, have fun!' Carmen said back.

A couple of moments later I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and there stood Seth. He looked very handsome in blue jeans and a button down shirt.

"Are you ready to go Tanya?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. **(A/N: I really wanted to stop here and have this a really short chapter, but I didn't want to be so cruel! Lol.)**

It didn't take really a long time to get to La Push. We got there then headed down to the beach. Lots of people were there and you could tell the werewolves and the imprintees from anybody else.

"Hey Seth!" said Jake who came running over.

"Hey Tanya," he said.

"Hello Jake," I said, still looking around at everybody here. The only people I recognized were Jake and Nessie.

"Let me introduce you to everybody. Over there is my sister Leah. Hey! Leah! Come over here!"

A tall and fit girl walked over.

"Tanya, this is my sister Leah. Leah, this is Tanya."

Leah didn't smile but just said, "Hey."

Then a middle aged woman came over and said, "Leah! Don't be so rude! Hello Tanya. I'm Sue Clearwater, Seth's mom."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater."

"Oh just call me Sue." She said.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the pack."

He said everyone's name as he pointed to them.

"This is Paul, Rachel, Quil, Claire, Emily, Sam, Jared, Kim, Brady, Collin, Kendra, Embry, and Allison."

Everyone said their hellos.

Emily came out and said that the food was ready and I have never seen so much food go away so fast. Every wolf here could probably eat a cow!

Once everyone was done eating, everyone sat down by the fire to heat the legends. They were amazing. **(A/N: If you want to know the legends read new moon!!)**

Seth whispered in my ear, "Want to go talk a walk on the beach?"

I nodded.

**A/N: Ha-ha, a cliffy. =). Gosh I love those! Lol. **

**REVIEW GUYS! I really appreciate it! **

***MsBookWorm7***

.


	6. Happy Bliss

**A/N:**

***hangs head in shame* I know, I know, I'm a HORRIBLE author by not updating for weeks! I just wanted to say that I am extremely sorry. I promise I'll make up for it! I've just not had a lot of time! Now I'm going to give the HUGEST shout out to all the people who reviewed on that last chapter. **

**1. Davidgabi18,**

**2. FailCullen,**

**3.** **LordXeenTheGreat,**

**4. SuperSumer,**

**5. tsebehtsiellivllams,**

**6. , and**

**7.** **Andythewraith.**

**If you are on this list you get my special thanks!!! Also if you have favorited, story alerted, or author favorited you are awesome also! =). This is going to be a short chapter(SORRY!). Now what you have ALL been waiting for. . . . . CHAPTER 6!**

**Chapter 6: Happy Bliss**

**Tanya POV:**

We went down to the beach and walked for awhile. It was so relaxing and with Seth holding my hand, it was pure bliss.

"So, did you like the bonfire?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, the legends were amazing!" I exclaimed.

We came to sit on an old log and Seth pulled me close to him in a warm and fiery hug.

"I'm really sorry about my sister Leah. She can be a little rude sometimes. She just hasn't been dealing well with me imprinting on a vampire."

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure I could take her if she attacked me."

Seth laughed.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Maybe I don't need protecting."

Then I turned and looked into Seth's eyes and was lost. All of a sudden his hand was around my waist. He started to lean in then he stopped. He waited as if to ask for my permission. I nodded and suddenly my lips were pressed to his.

After awhile we were back in reality. Seth suddenly broke apart from me. I desperately missed his warmth instantly.

He whispered, "Sam."

"Hey Seth, We're about to go! Remember you have patrol tomorrow!"

We heard footsteps away from us, and then it was silence again.

"I guess it's time for us to go know. I hadn't realized what time it was." Seth said.

"I don't want to go, but okay."

He smiled, and he had a beautiful smile!

We walked back to his car and made our way back to Alaska and my home.

***CAR RIDE* **

We walked up to the front door of my house were we stopped and kind of stood there awkwardly for a second.

Breaking the silence he said, "So, I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too."

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at our secret place tomorrow around three?" he said hopefully.

"Of course!" I said beaming. I already couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Alright then." He kissed me on the lips then walked back to his car and drove off.

Once I got inside the door Carmen was already there.

"So how did the date go?" She asked.

"Amazing." I answered. Then I smiled.

**Seth POV:**

***The Next Day*  
**

I couldn't stop thinking about Tanya. She was all I thought of. The pack was tired of it and kind of mad but about me imprinting on a vampire but I didn't care. I had finally found my imprint. Then Leah snapped me out of my daze.

"SETH! Come on! You have patrol!"

Oh great. I phased then ran the perimeter for awhile until Sam phased and told me that I could leave.

I dropped by Emily and Sam's house.

"Hey Emily! Got any food?"

"Of course I do! Just some sandwiches though. I have a pack of hungry wolves to feed, remember?"

I laughed, "How could I forget?"

"So, what are you doing later?" she asked.

"Oh, just going to meet Tanya for a date."

"So, how's that going?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Amazing. I think I'm in love with her already."

"That's how imprints work, I guess. When Sam and I met. . ."

I groaned, "Not another story! Please."

"Alright fine." She smiled, "So when are you meeting her? It's almost 2:15."

"Oh, well I better get going so I won't be late. Bye Emily!" I hugged her then went out side to phase and started towards Alaska.

**A/N:**

**This chapter was kind of a filler. The action will be coming in the next 2 or 3 chapters! I promise. Tell me if you loved or hated it! I want to hear your opinion! **

**REVIEW!**

***MsBookWorm7***


	7. In Love

**A/N: **

**Yes, yes, it's amazing. I have written this chapter in 2 days! See what a couple of reviews can do?**

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for everyone who reviewed on that last chapter. . . . **

**tsebehtsiellivllams**

**SuperSumer**

**leydyan22**

**FailCullen**

**Thanks SO much guys! Lol. =). I can't believe I wrote this chapter so fast! It usually takes me WAY longer. It's a very sweet chapter. I worked real hard on it so. .enjoy the Chapter Seven! (Seven is my lucky number) =). **

**Chapter 7: In Love**

**Tanya POV:**

I looked at the time from my view on the couch, it was around 2. I placed my book down then went upstairs to change into a t-shirt and sweater with jean capris and my favorite sandals for my date with Seth. I wore my bathing suit underneath my clothes, and I packed a bag with my cell phone and a towel if we go swimming at the beach near the "secret place". Hopefully no one will be down there, vampires sparkle, remember? I was very nervous for some reason.

I ran out of the house heading toward our secret place. While I ran I thought about if I loved Seth. He was nice, sweet, funny, and I'm his imprint. I think I do love him. And I haven't even known him for a long time! He is my other half. He made me whole. I made up my mind. I would tell him today, but I already know he feels the same way. We were meant to be together anyways.

My other relationships were never like this. Especially my last one. He was manipulative and always angry. I would never forget him but not in a good way. When we broke up he was disastrous. **(A/N: HINT-HINT! ;))** I shuddered and erased the thoughts in from my mind.

It was 2:59 when I got there, right on time. I sat by on a nearby rock and sighed. I waited a couple of minutes, and then heard him in his wolf form. I hid in the trees to surprise him making sure there was no trace that I was there. I waited till he got in the clearing, then jumped on his back and covered his eyes and said. . .

**Seth POV:**

I was almost there. I knew I was going to be about 10 minutes late. Hopefully Tanya wouldn't be mad. Then I arrived. I didn't see any trace of her being here then suddenly felt someone on my back and they covered my eyes. I let out the most girlish scream I have ever made.

"Guess who?" Tanya. She gave me a peck on the cheek then jumped off my back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're late."

"I know," I said as I gave her a hug, "I'm sorry." I gave her my puppy dog face.

"Do you forgive me?"

She laughed then said, "Of course."

"Want to go down to the beach today?"

"Yeah, but are you sure that no one is going to be down there because vampires-"

"Sparkle, I know. I don't think anyone knows about this beach. Don't worry."

We walked down to the beach as we held hands.

**Tanya POV:**

When I walked into the sun Seth just watched and stared at my sparkly skin.

"What are you looking at?" I said hotly.

"Nothing, he said shaking his head, "Come on let's go!" He ran to a cliff near the ocean and jumped off it making a huge splash in the ocean. I laughed. He was so silly.

I laid out my towel and sat in the sun. It felt good against my cold skin. I don't think my skin sparkling makes me a monster. I don't think vampires are monsters unless we do something wrong. And being guilty your whole entire life isn't going to help either. (Especially since we're immortal). I heard Seth's footsteps in the sand.

"Want to go jump with me?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay." I replied.

"Please, Please, Please Tanya?" He said on his knees begging.

"No."

Then suddenly, I was hanging over his shoulder and we were heading toward the cliff.

"SETH! I told you I didn't want to go!"

"So?"

I groaned in frustration and crossed my arms.

"If you loved me you would put me down." I said.

"I love you, but that's not going to happen."

"Fine! Be like that!"

By then we were at the top of the cliff. He finally let me down.

"Well thanks!" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever", then smiled.

"Okay, were going to jump on three okay?"

"Alright."

I grabbed his hand.

"1 . . . . 2 . . . . 3 . . . GO!"

Then we jumped into the air while the ocean water awaited us. The air was liberating, and then we hit water.

As we broke the water's surface we were submerged. I saw Seth about ten feet away from me. I swam over then kissed him with all of my passion and love I had for him as we went back to land.

**A/N:**

**AND . . . . SCENE!**

**Aww. What a sweet and funny chapter! Lol. REVIEW PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!!! =D. Ha-ha!**

**Also, If you have any suggestions please PM me them. I like to know your guy's opinion so I can make this story better! **

**Your author, *MsBookWorm7***

**P.S. Since I have gotten so many reviews, I promise the next chapter will be VERY long. WHOOT! Who doesn't like those?**


	8. Danger

**A/N:**

**I love you guys SO MUCH! I am serious! I have gotten 40 reviews! That's more than I thought I would get! Thanks to . . . **

**1.** **tsebehtsiellivllams **

**2.** **LordXeenTheGreat**

**3.** **Davidgabi18**

**4.** **FailCullen **

**Now, I just want to say I'm sorry for putting off the story for months. I'm sorry!!!!!!! Forgive me???? *puppy dog face***

**Now this is the extra long chapter I promised. =). Ya'll will like this chapter!!! (I hope) Anyways, this is . . .*drum roll* CHAPTER EIGHT!!!  
Chapter 8: Danger**

**Tanya POV: (A/N: If u haven't noticed I love Tanya's POV, =).) **

If had gotten dark while we where swimming and we got out of the water as we the watched the sun set. We sat on the beach as we held each other watching the stars pop onto the dark, luminous sky.

I sighed, "Can I come over you're house tomorrow?"

"Of course, my mom would love to see you again", Seth said with a grin.

He helped me stand up then hugged me as tightly as he could. Then he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I gathered my things, said my goodbyes with another kiss from Seth. I ran to my house to find Carmen and Eleazar talking. I greeted them then went upstairs to change out of my bathing suit. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water washed over me as it soothed my muscles. After about 10 minutes I got out and put on some clean clothes. I checked my phone and saw one text message from Seth.

**i miss u already. about to start patrol. –seth**

**miss u 2. = (. cya 2morrow, xoxo – *tanya* **

I sighed then went downstairs. Maybe hunting will help me relax.

"I'm going hunting, be back soon!" I said as I ran out of the door.

I ran into the forest around our home. Maybe I'll hunt some deer. . .

I smelled a family of deer in a meadow. I creeped up on them stealthily. I pounced when it was the time and drained the deer's blood. I hunted down another deer and drank until I was satisfied. Then I smelled a familiar vampire smell. I recognized it as- oh no. Dread spread through my body and panic rushed through my veins. Then I heard a perfect, velvety voice coming from straight behind me.

"Hello Tanya."

I quickly turned around to see my horrible ex-boyfriend, Jonathon. I took in his lanky but strong body, his dark brown hair. He had a slight smirk on his lips as I looked into his dark red eyes. I never thought I would see this terrible man ever again.

"Hello Jonathon. Never thought I would see you again." I said slowly, trying not to show my panic. I knew the best thing to do was to stay calm.

He crept slowly toward me and I almost shivered at his finger's touch on my cheek.

"I bet, my love." I cringed when he said this, "I've missed you."

"I don't think I feel the same way."

Wrong move Tanya. He picked me up and slammed me into a nearby tree. It didn't hurt that bad. I had felt worse. He chuckled as I gritted my teeth.

"Leave me alone Jonathon."

He slowly crept toward me.

"Okay, but I promise you, I will be back for you, my love." Then he touched my cheek again once more.

He silently ran away, to who knows where. I was scared, very scared. Questions where racing through my mind. What was he planning to do? I didn't know, but I knew it was going to be something bad, very bad. So I ran, to Seth's house, I was scared, I was in pain, and I needed my Seth.

**Seth POV:**

I watched Tanya leave the beach then I ran and phased into my wolf form so I could patrol.

_Hey, What's up dude?__–Embry_

_Hey Embry. -Seth_

_How was your little date? –Embry_

_It was great. –Seth_

I replayed our date in my head. Then I started thinking about me and Tanya kissing and how-

_Dude! Did not need to see that! –Embry_

_I wouldn't be talking! After you showed everyone in the pack you and Allison- -Seth_

_Okay, okay, I get it! Now I'll take the south end, you the north okay? -Embry_

_All right. –Seth_

We ran the perimeter for a while just talking about random stuff until Jared and Sam phased to take our places. I phased back, and I was very tired when I got home. I walked into the house and hugged my mom.

"Hey mom, I'm just going to go get some rest, okay?"

"Alright, my mom said with a look of concern on her face, "but aren't you hungry?"

As if on cue, my stomach growled.

"Okay, Okay" I grumbled.

She smiled as I sat down. Mom fixed my plate of food which I ate quickly.

"So, this girl, Tanya, when am I going to see her again?" Mom asked.

"Um, probably tomorrow. We have plans to hang out." I said.

"Oh okay. Well, good night Seth."

"Good night Mom." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room and closed my room.

Then I saw Tanya sitting on my bed and she was curled up into a ball. I quickly rushed over to her and held her close to my chest.

"Tanya, What's wrong?" I asked.

She burst out dry-sobbing, (because vamps can't cry).All I could hear was, "Jon-J-Jona-Jonathon, h-he, please, no!" After she finished crying, I asked her what had happened.

She took a deep breath before saying, "I was going hunting when I smelt Jonathon behind me-"

"Wait, who is Jonathon???" I asked curiously.

She broke down in sobs then said, "My ex-boyfriend. He was very harsh and violent to me when we were together and since we broke up I've always hated him."

I started shaking a little, I was angry that this guy put a single hand on my imprint!

"Seth, please calm down," Tanya said.

"Okay, now please tell me what happened."

She took a breath then started again, "After our date I went hunting in the forest and he crept up on me. I almost panicked and ran away but, I didn't. When I said something that angered him he threw me into a tree and said he would come back for me and I'm scared Seth!"

She burst out sobbing again. When I see this guy I'm going to seriously rip his head off of his body.

"It will be okay. . ." I muttered to her over and over again until she calmed down.

One last sniffle until she said, "Well I guess I should go tell my family and the Cullen's what happened so they can watch out for him."

"I'll tell the pack also. If he comes even close to you I will tear him to pieces. . ." I said.

"Seth, she said with a look of concern on her face and a slight smirk, I think I'll be okay if I have to fight him, but not for long. I'm a vampire remember?"

I chuckled then said, "Sometimes I forget." I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Now go to sleep" she urged. Then I fell asleep with my imprint in my arms, even though we both knew danger was going to come to us, and soon.

**A/N: So. . . How did you like it???? FYI, I hope this replacing a chapter thing works. Hopefully it sent out an alert also. . . . and if you don't know what I'm talking about then I replaced an author's note chapter with this so. . . . yea. **

**ANYWAYS!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, then REVIEW again! I don't even care! Lol!!!! Thanks for reading this story even if you don't review or favorite or alert or anything. You're still welcome. =). **

**SO, Bye bye for now everyone! Gotta go work on chapter 9!!!! Love you guys!**

*****MsBookWorm7*****


	9. READ CH 8! AND READ THIS!

**A/N:**

** Hey everyone!!!! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER SAYING IM ON A BREAK!!!!**

** Just wanted to say that I replaced my Author's Note chapter with the REAL chapter, but. . . It didn't send an alert out. So, hopefully you will read this and read the new chapter. Enjoy!!!**

** *MsBookWorm7***

**P.S. I'll also replace this with Ch. 9 also, but I think I know a way that it WILL send an alert out so . . . . . yea. Okay, BYE! And REVIEW THE NEW CHAP!!!!**


End file.
